265:The Lilo Adventures of Jumpstart: Cloud Town
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: On their trip to Florida to find the Peculiars of Florida, Miss. Mockingbird invites them to her friend Guthrey's surprise birthday party.
1. Florida and Cloud Town

The Celestian Alliance were practicing for their next gig when they saw an invitation that came from the sky. "Dear Celstian Dudes and Dudettes, Your like totally invited to a surprise radical birthday party for my gnarly from, "Guthrey The Giant" in Cloud Town. In fact, that's like the home to where The gnarly Peculiar is, but like keep both of them a secret. Sincerely, Miss. Mockingbird"

"Birthday Party!" Pinkie shouted.

They needed to know how to get to Cloud Town. Lec and Sunny got an idea, they got outside, they shouted their respective elements and a rainbow cloud with numerous butterflies made them fly all the way to Cloud Town.

Once there they met a gray rabbit with a green sweater and blue pants. He was Miss. Mockingbird's assistant, "Hopsalot" he saw Donna and gave him a really big hug. "You're good with kids," Feralea said.

"Cute bunny." Donna comments.

"Am I Hoppy to see you," Hopsalot answered.

"A giant!" Donna shouted.

"What is it Breezy?" asked the giant.

"I am Guthrey" said the giant "Today is my birthday, are you my birthday present."

"No, we're just here to visit our friends."

"Birthday parties are supposed to be Fe Fi Fo fun," "But everyone Fe Fi Fo forgot."

"He sounds like the giant from Jack and The Beanstalk." Sunny whispered to Cho.

"Let's help cheer him up!" Pinkie said.

"I'm with you there Pinkie!" Tucker replied.

She hopped up and down until they saw a surfer lady with long brown hair with blue hair lights. She was, "Lakey Mockingbird" "Hello dudes and dudettes. You're like totally here."

"Gnarly" Cho replied.

"It's like 1pm and naps until 3:30PM." Miss. Mockingbird explained.

"A 2 1/2 hour nap." Stitch said, "That's really long time."

"I know Stitch." Miss. Mockingbird said. "I like for you to like totally meet the radical students."

She showed them, 9 students. 5 girls and 4 boys and they were all wearing surfer apparel. Michah who has supersonic breath, Wanda who can manipulate weather, Hilda who can manipulate sugar, Herbert who can inflate and Hilda's older brother, Fannie who can shape shift, Illumine who can manipulate rainbows and lights, Kelford who can grow bird wings, Jodi who can create things out of clouds, and Qoree who can change size and Kelford's younger brother. Miss Mockingbird explained that the 2 powers they have in common are they can fly and they can walk on clouds.

Lilo was thrilled to meet them, so was Pinkie Pie. She was so stoked about getting the party together. "Here's the plan" Lilo said, "Rey, Rainbow Dash, Lec, C3PO, R2D2, BB8, Wanda, and Micah go take care of the balloons, Ben, Lea, Donna, Sunny, Fluttershy, Illumine, Jodi, and Chewbacca takes care of the party decor, Finn, Cho, Twilight, Stitch, Angel, and I will handle the present wrapping, Poe, Applejack, Fannie, Teal, Pinkie Pie, Tucker, Hilda, Herbert, and Hopsalot will handle the catering, Rarity, Star, Qooree, Kelford, Miss. Mockingbird and The Celestian Birds will handle the games."

Everyone agreed and started to prepare the party.

 **Note: Lakey Mockingbird is named after the surfer, "Lakey Peterson".**


	2. Catering

At the town's local bakery, they met up with, "Baker Jake" he was really exhausted from baking a giant cake. Next to him fixing the cookies were a beautiful woman with pink hair and a baker outfit and a lot of children with blue, yellow, green, red and pink hair that are between the ages of 13 to 4 "This is my wife, "Jessie" Baker Jake greeted, "And these are my kids, "Lemony", "Choctrina", "Chocolate Charlie", "Vanicholas","Marbessie", "Pistimchio", "Pecarl", "Pumpkinbert", "Pumpkelsey,", "Cupcarol," "Red Velvera", "Banathan", "Carrachel", "Appatty", "Almanny", and "CherCheryl",

"How many kids are there?" Poe asked.

"16" Baker Jake answered,

"Jessie must have had a mighty hard time with those kids," Applejack said.

"Daddy, can we please have some frosting?" Lemony asked.

"No kids," Baker Jake answered "There for Guthrey."

"Awwww," the kids said in disappointment.

"But you can all help fix up the catering," Baker Jake said to his children.

"Choctrina, Marbessie, Vanicholas and Chocolate Charlie are quadruplets, Pumpkinbert, and Pumpkelsey, Cupcarol and Red Velvera, and Apatty and Almanny twins," Poe said,

"There are 3 sets of twins and 1 set of quadruplets so 3/4 of them are twins while 1/4 of them of quadruplets," Hopsalot replied.

"The cake is a cylinder and on one side it looks like a circle."

Teal looked at the cupcake order, "We need 64 cupcakes. 16 chocolate cupcakes with cherry frosting and rainbow sprinkles, 16 lemon cupcakes with chocolate frosting and marshmallows, 16 vanilla cupcakes with pink frosting and chocolate chips, and 16 red velvet cupcakes with blue frosting and red sprinkles."

Choctrina, Marbessie, and Vanicholas decided to help him with the cupcakes. Pinkie Pie sang her cupcake song while they cooked them and while Tucker beatboxes to it.

"All you have to do is take a cup of flour!

Add it to the mix! Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!

A bit of salt, just a pinch!

Baking these treats is such a cinch!

Add a teaspoon of vanilla!

Add a little more, and you count to four, And you never get your fill of... Cupcakes!

So sweet and tasty!

Cupcakes!

Don't be too hasty!

Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!" Pinkie sang

Poe didn't mind her, so he helped Lemony, Chocolate Cherry, and Pistimchio with the snack bowls and 3 dips to the side. One ranch, one onion, and one salsa.

Applejack, Teal, Pecarl, Pumpkinbert, and Pumpkelsey needed to reach up and grab some chocolate mix. Herbert inflated and grabbed 6 bags and uninflated.

Fannie turned into a monkey and got out the cake recipe. Hilda had an idea. So she secretly walked into the pantry while the others get to work.

As they were done with the catering, Hilda came out and made some bowls of frosting. 4 chocolate, 4 vanilla, 4 strawberry, and 4 lemon for all 16 kids, "Baker Jake said that his kids like totally can't resist the frosting," Hilda explained, "So I like made their very own personal bowl."

"Like totally rad deed girl." Herbert comments.

"This is like so going to keep to keep them from licking the bowl," Fannie replied.


End file.
